Prince Charming
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Being royalty is never easy unless you have the one person who can make anything possible.


MBP: It's been a while! Hello everyone!

Kio: H-hi… we…

Rini: HI! WE HAVE MORE SIBLINGS! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Kio: Um…

MBP: Accident. This is why school should NOT give you English/Gov, Science, and Math in one term. It makes people crazy.

Ama: Hi! I'm Amaya! Nice to meet you!

MBP: Go away… please…

Ama: I won't be around much; I like YouTube more! What can I say; I'm a visual girl!

Rini: Taru, come out!

MBP: Don't make him come out if he doesn't want to! I don't own S.A!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prince Charming<strong>_

Being prince… well, princess actually, was never easy.

There were so many duties to perform, so many things you had to do for the sake of your people. Never mind the fact that she lied about being male for almost her entire life for her country; there was always more boring, more official things that royalty had to do.

There were balls, which were an intriguing combination of utter boredom and entertainment. She didn't really mind spending the nights in finery, practicing her diplomacy and creating a stir among the guests. She didn't even mind dancing with girls to keep up her charade of being a boy.

So when her father, the king, ordered her to go to Japan to find a bride, she went. Ignoring the fact that her father wanted to produce an heir, and she was definitely not going to be able to do that with another female, she left her home to find a perfect bride.

In hindsight, she thought it was creepy that her father was so insistent on her bringing home a perfect girl; if he wanted a true royal heir, he was the one who was going to have to impregnate the girl himself.

She spent her time in Japan lying to everyone, even the people she came to regard as her closest friends. In fact, she made one of them her "bride candidate" and actually tried to convince her to come back with her.

She made one mistake and had to come home as a matter of national security. Her father just couldn't let a high school girl know her identity; that might get her killed.

Her father took Hikari with them, since she was the one who actually knew who she was. Funny then, that while she was trying to break Hikari out of the prison she'd been thrown into, there were others trying to break them _both_ out.

She'd tried to convince her father to have her not marry a girl, a task that might be a bit hard, and let her love. Oh, and convince her father to let Hikari and the others go, promising never to leave the country again, but that wasn't as important really.

He was in the midst of saying that she could never marry unless it was a woman who was best for the country, when the news that the queen had given birth to a son, making her masquerade all but useless, allowing her to be a princess instead of a prince.

She learned one thing from that masquerade; anything is possible and allowable as long as a country of people is at stake. She learned that her duties would take over her entire life, no matter what she did. That the drama, and the problems, the deceit, the pure idiocy, and the sacrifice would always bleed into her normal life to anyone she cared about.

It wasn't easy, being a prince-made-princess. There was a new set of rules to learn, and you had to deal with everyone's reactions. People didn't try to reach out a hand to help you, afraid to know what else you had lied about your entire life. It was hard, and there was only one thing that could help made the burden lighter.

"Finn? Are you alright?" She smiled at the voice, knowing that with the words would be accompanied by a light embrace around her waist, and the man she loved would be holding her to him just because he wanted to.

"Ryuu… have I told you yet that I love you?" Finn turned around and put her hands on his shoulders, enjoying the slightly flustered look he always got when she smiled at him.

"I might have guessed," Ryuu murmured, touching his lips to hers gently after he'd looked into her eyes for permission.

Finn closed her eyes and let herself be swept away from everything. She may not be a fairytale princess, but she had found her Prince Charming. She had love, and that made anything possible, as long as they stood together.

* * *

><p>MBP: Yeah, I realized I had never done a RyuuxFinn, which was weird, because I love this couple!<p>

Rini: Might have to do with the fact you don't understand Finn very well…

MBP: Yeah, it might be that…

Kio: Taru, MBP, help me!

MBP: Oh, Amaya likes to help Rini force Kio into girly dresses… Oh well, he shouldn't force siblings into my head without permission…

Rini: CAMERA!

MBP: Let me explain Taru, since he's not coming out. He's Kio's version of a perfect bodyguard, so he's not exactly… normal…

Taru: Having wolf ears and a tail is abnormal.

MBP: Taru! You're actually here! And silent... Anyways, Kio made him so that he'd have some protection from the girls, but Taru isn't exactly cooperative… he didn't use to have the ears and tail, (Kio had him turn into a wolf, which disturbs me), but one of my friends kinda has the voices too and made it so he's half and half. It's cute actually.

Kio: AAAAH!

MBP: I'd better go help with that… seeing as Taru hid… Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
